Naruto maelstrom shaman (In adoption)
by Aclux
Summary: Summary inside, for those who are interested send me a PM


Thus appears a child with blond hair kissed by the sun, with three mustaches on the face similar to those of a fox and eyes blue as the sky the will of Gaia gives away some spirits / evocations of his world and one of the world of origin of the boy and others from his world who have bonded to him as his guardian spirits: Kurama (the nine-tailed fox here plays the role of one of the guardian spirits of Naruto, Bahamut (FFX), Ixion (FFX), Fenrir (FF9) , Pheonix (FF8), Leviathan (FF9), Cerberus (FF8) the way it is used and like that of Silva and his tribe a kind of armor version Kamen rider). The goddess explains a Goldva and a Silva who in addition to his new skills as a shaman will also contain some of his old skills such as his mastery in the sword and his domain in the spells (FF VII), the two wonder why she and the spirit The reason why they choose him among the many, they show through a crystal the whole life of the boy and the rebirth in the world of Gaia up to now. (Here is a summary of Naruto's life until the sealing of Kaguya that here, despite everything, opens a dimensional gap to escape and coincidentally right on Gaia and more precisely within the lifestream, then Naruto chases her and is captured by some tentacles of mako and drag him into the void while Kaguya melts due to the seal combined with the mako, while the forces of a government person (Shinra electronic) have found the site where he was imprisoned this being who almost destroyed the world, the goddess has seen what is capable of our mustachioed hero asks if he can help her avoid the return of this abomination through the human beings experimented with her cells, then she accepts the task of acting / protector of the planet or of her will: to be the lifestream the place where the souls came back after finishing their lives, then having rebuilt Naruto's body by integrating the mako and chakra, while she teaches to use the spells and invocations of which those who will become guardian spirits friends / comrades of arms as for Kurama). Naruto begins a 7-year-old boy with whom he trains to regain his physical and magical strength, begins before the beginning of the final fantasy 7 and then directs the Cerberus) the way in which it is used and as that of Silva and his tribe or armor).

The goddess explains a Goldva and Silva who in addition to his new skills as a shaman will also contain some of his old as his sword skills and his dominance in the spells of his world, is also considered by her and by the spirit the reason why choose between a ray and another that sees appear in all the life of the boy and the rebirth in the world of Gaia until now. (Here is a summary of the life of Naruto until the sealing of Kaguya here, despite everything, opens a dimensional gap to escape randomly right on Gaia and more precisely within the lifestream, then Naruto chases her and is captured by some tentacles of mako and drag him into the void while Kaguya melts due to the seal combined with the mako, while the forces of a government person (Shinra electronic) have found the site where he was imprisoned this being that almost destroyed the world, the goddess saw what is capable of our mustachioed hero asks if he can help her avoid the return of this abortion through the human beings experimented with her cells, then she accepts the task of acting / protector of the planet or of her will: being the lifestream the place where the anime is back after having rebuilt Naruto's body by integrating the mako (here I convert the chakra into mako or mana) into his system, he is trained by Zack Fair (sol 1st class data) and Angeal Hewley (1st class soldier) on the art of the sword, while the sign of the incantations and invocations of which those guardian spirits become friends / comrades of arms as for Kurama). Naruto begins a 7-year-old boy with whom he trains to regain his physical and magical strength, begins before the beginning of the final fantasy 7 and then directs the Cerberus)

Silva adopts Naruto and becomes a father figure while Kalim takes on the role of uncle, Nichrome and as a younger brother (here Naruto saves his older brother Crom from the final attack of Len), Rutherfor and the romantic interest of Naruto, Goldva covers the role grandfather of whom he has a profound respect and admiration. He is a member of the Patch tribe that participates in the tournament does not know where is idoby village and even how the preliminary matches will take place and why to avoid favoritism, attend a few days before the tournament at the beginning of the manga to keep an eye on the school where one of the participants of the tournament Yoh Asakura resides and later his cronies, reveals himself as a member of the patch tribe during the rescue of Len), Compared to the manga here Silva, Kalim, Nichrome, Rutherfor, Golva and some of the patch tribes live and they do not die

The clothing of Naruto and like that of Ject of Final Fantasy 10 more than anything else for the silver rings of Silva and Kalim in which they instill their spirit to create control of the spirit, the sword is the Buster Sword of Angeal, Naruto embraces sense of duty and his justice and his conviction of his mentor "Embrace your dreams ... and whatever happens to defend your honor."

So this brick I wrote and only the premise of the story a guideline the rest of how it works I leave you for those who accept if you read the manga and the anime you will understand better, no short chapter if you have some blocks of the writer for who at least leaves a long chapter (but not as much as the titanic if you get too much the right dose for a week and over there). Every work and character mentioned belongs to their owners


End file.
